Rune Factory Events!
by Scarlet Guardian
Summary: Events of Rune Factory 4. Some are made-up. If there are any events you'd like on this story, don't hesitate to pm me.
1. I'll be there

**Hi everyone! Scarlet Guardian here! I absolutely loooovvveeee the Rune Factory series so I did my own version of a town event for Lest and Meg. I don't own Rune Factory 4 and if you want me to do one for specific characters, just send me a pm. Enjoy!**

"Lest! Oh my goodness you won't believe it!" a voice cried. He turned to see Meg running up to him in excitement. "Meg! What's up?" He could see the excitement in her eyes as she showed him a flyer. "One of the most famous musicians in the world is coming to play! He knows old pieces from so long ago!" she squealed. "Ooh, I can't wait!" Lest smiled as they walked side by side. Meg loves music so much, she is always the one to greet him with a new piece. "It was thanks to that that brought us together," he thought, gazing at their firm grip. "Well, I'm going to quickly help Porco with the preparations, see you later!" she smiled quickly running towards the restaurant.

Meg couldn't contain herself. "Mr Alfred, coming to Selphia?! I can't believe it!" she beamed while putting up decorations. "And I could ask him for his autograph, ooh and maybe he could teach me a few songs and-"She heard sirens outside and gasps of amazement. Meg quickly put up the last of the streamer and hurried outside. There in front of her, was Sir Alfred the composer himself. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock as he slowly descended from his carriage. "People of Selphia, thank you for inviting me here!" he exclaimed, followed by a loud chorus of clapping. She felt a hand squeeze hers and turned to see Lest beside her. "He's really here, isn't he? Well, you shouldn't miss out on the opportunity. Go get to him and fire away!" he smiled. Meg hugged him joyfully before rushing up to the composer with pen and paper.

"Lest!" He turned to see Dolce and Pico running up to her. "Dolce, what brings you here?" "Lest, you must here me out. That composer is up to no good!" She said. "We just overheard his plans about the performance. He doesn't compose, he steals. He's a fraud!" Pico exclaimed. Lest stared at them both in surprise. "Fraud, but why? Meg looks up to him so much. How could he be a fraud?" Dolce quickly looked around, then whispered, "Meet me tonight outside the restaurant. Everything will be explained there." With that, she hurried off, with Pico at her side. Lest stared at them in bewilderment. "Fraud? I can't tell this to Meg. She'll be heartbroken!" But he knew Dolce would never lie. "I'll go tonight, then we'll see this man's true colours.

As Selphia grew darker and the stars had come out, Lest, Dolce and Pico slowly snuck towards the restaurant, and hid behind one of the windows. They could hear and see Sir Alfred as well as his orchestra. "Hahaha, good job today, chief!" one of the members laughed. Sir Alfred smiled as he sat himself in his seat. "Thank you, Midnore, it looks like this town has really welcomed me in. And that girl…" He paused, taking a sip of wine from his goblet. "She proves to be a real musician. And a pretty on too!" Everyone laughed as chatter began to fill about Meg. Lest gritted his teeth in anger, Dolce resting an arm on his back. "Don't let them get to you, Lest. We just have to try and stop them before they make a move on her." "Dolly, they're starting again!" Pico whispered in unison. He turned to see Alfred holding up a score. "If I can get the one from Obsidian Mansion, people will think of me as a world famous musician. No one has ever heard that song I am sure!" he laughed cruelly. "We shall get to it in two days." By then, the three had quickly ran away and were now seated in Lest's room. "What do you think they meant by take the score from the Obsidian Mansion?" Lest asked. "They are after a very important piece. My friend, she is counting on me to stop them!" Dolce exclaimed. "That is why where you come in." Pico slowly came, taking Lest's hand in hers. "Please Lest. You must take Meg with you and go to Obsidian Mansion bringing the score to us. If that were to get to that sleazy old farts hand, the true meaning of the piece would be ruined!" she cried. Lest looked at them both, before gripping her hand tightly in his. "I promise. I will bring it back and I won't let them touch Meg."

"O-Obsidian Mansion?" Dolce and Lest were in her room as Meg pondered. "B-But isn't that place like, h-haunted?" she stammered. Lest took her hand gently. "I'll be with you the entire time, so you don't have to worry!" he smiled reassuringly. Plus, this is for Dolce's friend. We'll quickly get the score, and soon, be out of there before you know it!" Meg thought slowly, before looking at him with a reassured smile. "Yeah. If it's for Dolce, of course I'll do it. And you with me, I'll have nothing to worry about!"

"O-on second thoughts, I really regret this!" Meg cried as she and Lest slowly walked through the dark hallways. She squealed as a shadow caught her eye, falling to her knees. "Meg! Are you ok?" Lest asked in concern. To his surprise, he saw her, tears streaming down her face. "L-lest. I-I-m really scared!" she cried. "What if something w-were to happen. To me or to you!" He looked at her in shock before wrapping his arms around her. "Meg, don't worry. I'll be here. I'll always be here!" he soothed her. He could hear her whimpering begin to stop and they stayed like that until she finally stopped. "O-okay. I'm ready, Lest!" she beamed gripping his hand tightly. He slowly helped her to her feet, and together, they began to walk.

"So this is the grand stage…" Meg exclaimed in awe as they gazed around the ballroom. The place was still in good condition yet it had a somewhat lonely feel to it. They suddenly heard someone sobbing, and turned to see a girl crouched near the stage, holding a bundle of sheets tightly to her chest. She wore a beautiful green robe, her hair cascading down its back. "It's a- It's a- It's a-" Meg gaped, Lest standing in front of her protectively. They slowly walked up towards the girl. "Excuse me, miss. We bring no harm. Why are you here all by yourself?" Lest asked. To his surprise, the girl turned to meet his eyes, wiping her tear-stricken face. She looked to be the same age as him. "Please. Please, help me!" she whimpered, clutching the sheets even tighter. Meg slowly advanced to her, kneeling beside her. "Miss, what happened? Who's score is that?" Meg asked, lightly patting her back. The girl slowly wiped her tears and showed them the score. "M-My name is Marina. This s-score, was a precious thing to me…" she slowly said and slowly began to speak.

 _"_ _Hello! You're new here aren't you?" a girl smiled. The boy looked at her shyly before quickly looking away, blushing. "I'm Marina, and you are?" she asked, holding out her hand. "Julius," he quietly said, taking her hand. "I finally got you to talk, didn't I?" Marina beamed. Julius blushed as he slowly placed his music pad on the table. "Oh, do you write music?" she said in awe. "Please play for me one day!" she smiled._

 _"_ _The annual music competition is about to take place," a man said, taking a big sip of beer. His chief looked at him, an amused look on his face. "Yes Midnore, but there is a slight problem." He turned to see Marina and Julius talking while he showed her a piece, laughing as they talked. "That boy, Julius, may get in the way. But I have a plan," he grinned. "Kidnap him, Sir Alfred?" Midnore asked. "Even better,_ _ **kill him.**_ _"_

 _A few weeks had passed since Marina and Julius met. They always laughed, played and always looked out for each other. There was something harbouring between them too. "Julius, what are you doing there?" Marina asked, seeing him writing in his song book. "It's a song I'm composing for the competition," Julius answered. "Hey, the competition is on your birthday isn't it?" he asked. To her surprise, he held her hand tightly as he showed her his half written song. "Marina. I want you to wear your best dress to the ball being held there. Then, I will play you this song," he said. She hugged him tightly, overjoyed at his surprise._

 _On the day of the ball, Marina patiently waited, slowly adjusting her dark green dress. "I wonder where Julius is?" she murmured. She had realised that she had developed feelings for him since the day they had met. "I can tell him how I feel when he gets here," she thought to herself._

 _"_ _Coach, can you please go a bit faster?" Julius asked as it rattled through the raining night. They were now approaching a steep cliff, the boulders on top looking dangerously loose. "I hope I get there in time," he thought. "I must tell her how I feel." "And, heave!" To his dismay, he saw the boulders begin to fall, hurtling at an incredible pace. He quickly whipped out a pen and began to write on the score. "I love you, Marina…" he slowly murmured as the boulders came crashing down on top of the carriage._

 _"_ _Devastating news, devastating news!" a man yelled in agony. Everyone turned in surprise, Marina gripping her hand in anxiety. One of the carriages has been crushed by boulders near the cliff top!" The man sadly looked at Marina._

 _"_ _In it was…"_

 _Marina tore through the crowd and into the raining night. She began to run, as hard as she could to the cliff. From far away she could see the debris spilt over the rocks. When she finally got to it, to her shock she saw a body sprawled helplessly next to the debris, in his right arm a score. "Julius…" she stammered, walking towards him._

 _"_ _Not so fast, missy"_

 _She felt a stab of pain as a knife went through her. She collapsed to the ground and turned to see Sir Alfred along with six other composers of his. "Why did you…" she helplessly gasped. "Well, we saw Julius as a big threat and well, we had to get rid of him. We knew that you'd find out so we thought to get rid of you right now!" he smirked. With that, he through the knife over the cliff and laughed as he walked off with them. "Julius…" She desperately dragged herself towards him before dropping to her side. She held his lifeless face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. On the score was written: 'To my love Marina. I'm sorry I was never able to perform it. It is called LAFS, as you would always greet me with happiness and smiles. Thank you. I love you, Marina.' She clutched the score as well as him, the life seeping out of her. "I'm so happy, Julius!" she cried, clutching his lifeless hand. "I can… die by your… side…" she slowly said, before she drew her last breath._

"That's, that's terrible!" Meg murmured, as she slowly hugged the distraught Marina. "That is truly terrible, Marina. So you can't find Julius anywhere?" Lest asked. "No, I can't. But please. You must tell the truth. Don't let Alfred get a hold of this scor-"A crash came from the door. There standing with six other men, was Sri Alfred. "No!" Marina cried as she dropped the score. Alfred cast his staff at Lest fire creeping out of its gem and blowing him of his feet. "Lest!" Meg screamed in shock. He began to advance towards her, his hands outstretched. "Please, Margaret, pass me the score. She shook her head. "Never. You're planning to use Julius's piece for your own works. I'll never hand it to the likes of you!" Outraged, he suddenly yelled "SEIZE HER!" The men began to advance to her, swords in arms. One grabbed at her, and she fell scraping her knee. "Lest…"

The men yelled in shock as a strong attack buffeted them off their feet. At the door, stood Dolce, Leon, Dylas and Porcoline. And in front of them, Lest. Meg ran to him, crying as she embraced him. "Lest, I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried. "I'm fine, Meg," he said softly. He turned to Alfred, "How, dare you hurt her!" he bellowed his body exerting an incredible energy. "If you dare lay a hand on my girl, you'll be SORRY!" he screamed launching himself, sword in hand. As the ballroom broke out in fight, Meg noticed Marina quickly gather the score and handed it to her. "Meg, please. Play the song. It will stop this battle!" Marina pleaded. Meg studied the score before gasping in shock. "T-this song. My teacher used to play it for me…" she thought before beginning to strum her harp. The music filled through the air to everyone's surprise, Alfred and his companions began to fade, until they became nothing at all. Everyone gazed at Meg in amazement as she continued to pluck the strings. Suddenly, a light spread across the room from the centre, warm and bright. As it faded, there standing in front of them, was…

"Julius…" Marina whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She ran to him as they embraced to the sound of everyone clapping. Lest held on to Meg as she finally finished playing. "Julius, you're-you're alive!" Marina cried in joy. He beamed happily before turning to Lest and Meg. "Thank you. You have helped me and Marina reunite. Now, I can live on with her by my side." With that, a brilliant light shrouded them as they slowly began to disappear. As the light faded, the score slowly dropped to the floor. Meg walked up to it slowly, picking it up gently. "This song, will always remain in Selphia," she exclaimed strongly. "It holds the emotions of everyone and has the power to bring peace!" When Lest heard this, he suddenly realised something. Something that he was meant to do.

"Meg?" Lest walked up to her as she sat herself near Selphia Dragon Lake. "Lest… I- I want to thank you for saving me today. If it weren't for you, Marina would have never been able to reunite with Julius!" she smiled. She then curiously gazed at him, his eyes avoiding her gaze. "What's happened to you? You've been all quiet since we came back from Obsidian Mansion!" Meg laughed. Lest suddenly took her in his arms, showing her a ring. "Lest… That's a…" "Yeah, it's an engagement ring," he said holding it out to her. "I realised after what you said how important you really are to me. So please, marry me!" Meg gazed in shock before blushing with a big smile. "Yes, of course I will. I want to be with you too! I'll do it. If it means it's with you, Lest!" she cried with joy as the hugged each other tight under the starts.


	2. Too much free time

"I'm so tired!" Frey yawned, as she and Forte breathlessly walked through the lanes of Melody Street. "Yes, it was an extremely difficult request. Especially with all those Sky Fish," Forte agreed. "But do not worry, Frey. I will forever protect you from those foul beasts!" "Thank you, Forte, but please! Put the sword back!" Frey laughed uneasily. Requests now, seemed much more challenging, so many of them pleading for monsters to be taken care of. Suddenly, Frey heard a loud grumbling erupting from the depths of her… stomach? "My, didn't eat well this morning?" Forte laughed in amusement. "Ah! Uhh, no I- um I guess all these requests are making me hungry?" Frey blushed in sheer embarrassment. "That's alright! I am feeling quite peckish myself. Maybe we should stop over for a bit at Porcoline's restaurant, don't you think?"

* * *

"Man, that was a tough one!" Doug exclaimed as he exhaustedly fell against the back of his chair.

"You should've seen the size of that monster! It was huge! I made short work of it though, chased it right of, ha ha ha!"

"Hmph, I would've squashed it in half the time it took you," Dylas rolled his eyes from his seat.

"Really?" Vishnal gasped in amazement.

"I could have defeated it without even touching it," Leon agreed in amusement.

"W-wow! Really?!"

"I suspect I could have defeated it as I worked," Arthur stated, wiping a set of his glasses shiny clean.

"Oh my goodness, really?!" Vishnal yelped in shock. "Everyone is so incredible!"

"Uh, Vishnal? They're just messing with you," Dylas shook his head silently.

"Still, which of us do you think is the strongest?" Kiel piped up beside the table. Everyone stopped to think of his mystifying statement, looking at each other in bewilderment.

Except for one.

"Myself, likely," Leon declared, bathing himself in the amazed looks he was given.

"Alright then, we shall label Leon the strongest," Arthur finished with a nod.

"So Leon is? Wow…" Vishnal murmured, looking at the floor.

"Woah, woah, woah! I've got a different opinion over here!" a yell called from across the table. "The strongest one of us is ME!" Doug proclaimed, folding his arms against his chest.

"What are you going on about? Now way you're the strongest one," Dylas declined, a look of disagreement displayed his face.

"What, so you think it's you?" Doug laughed, standing up from his chair. "Don't kid yourself!"

"What was that, pebble-brain?"

"Just what I said it was, nag!"

"Decorum gentlemen, let us keep our decorum," Arthur motioned calmly from his seat. "If we are to decide which of you is stronger, I suggest and arm-wrestling contest."

"Arm-wrestling?" Dylas snorted in disbelief.

"I'm cool with that," Doug smiled, lifting up his sleeve. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah. Bring it on, midget!"

"You've got it, sway-back!"

"I think I'll be heading home," Leon swiftly pushed his seat into the table.

"I, as well," Arthur sighed, walking with him.

"Oh yeah! I have some work I need to finish!" Vishnal remembered, rushing out of the restaurant.

"I guess I'll go home, then," Kiel forlornly pouted, trouping after the others.

* * *

"W-what's happening here?" Frey exclaimed in confusion, as she walked in among the two rivals arm in arm, although not as you'd seem. "Ohh, they're in an arm-wrestling contest," Porcoline greeted from the counter. "And welcome! Let me guess, the Risotto for you?" "You know me so well, Porco!" Frey giggled, taking the steaming plate from his outstretched palms.

 _Oh well, they'll get along with each other at some point, right?_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"So…*HUFF* *HUFF*it's a tie… *WHEEZE*… not bad…"

"Not… *PANT* *PANT* bad yourself…"

"For a horse anyway…"

"You want to repeat that, pebble-brain!"

"I think I will, horse-face!"

"BEAN-SPROUT!"

"MR-HORSIE!"

"SHRIMP"

 _...Yeah right. *sigh*_


End file.
